


Loss

by theblack0ut



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Husbands, I have no idea why I'm writing this, M/M, Short term memory loss, memory loss in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblack0ut/pseuds/theblack0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be a bit wrong, to some people at least, but they weren't him and he was so glad he wasn't them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> probably isn't very accurate to how memory loss is or maybe it is. I have no idea. It's memory loss but selective as to when it happens so there's no guarantee but once James sleeps he tends to forget what happened the night before. Vaguely or entirely. Michael helps him back to reality, helps him remember the basics of their lives and themselves.

It'd been this way for as long as they'd been together. Michael could deal with it and James didn't have a choice so it worked out. It frustrated Michael at times but he never lost his cool. He loved James too much to get mad at something he had no control over. But he must admit, there's not a person alive who would willingly deal with James on a daily basis. All the damn time. Constantly. Some days were good, James didn't require being reminded of what and why and how they were doing what they were doing. Michael could rest those days, not having to be by his side because he got so upset when he couldn't remember anything. It really killed Michael on the days it got so bad that James was unable to leave the house. 

"Who are you?" He spit at Michael who never could take that one. It always had a way of upsetting him. 

"I'm your husband Michael, you're James and this is our home. I know you don't remember anything but it's alright, you have a condition," He spoke softly. He knew what to say, always. When James would get violent though, it was hard to explain anything to him.

James nodded and his arms rested by his sides. His breathing started to even out and he examined his surroundings, "We live here, huh? Nice place." 

Michael smiled.

\--------------------

"What the hell do I usually get here?" James asked as his eyes scanned the menu in front of him. 

"We've never been here before, James," Michael chuckled. 

"Great. It's a real first for me then," James grinned. 

Michael's eyes went back to the menu, but he wasn't hungry. Not for food anyways. 

"Hello, I'm Cassandra, your waitress. What'll we be having this wonderful evening?" 

James licked his lips, clearly enjoying the picture of the steak in menu, "Um, I'll have the steak. Medium rare. Glass of your finest wine as well." 

Michael nodded, "I'll have what he's having, please." 

The waitress smiled and took the menus. Off to another table. James was staring at her ass though and Michael raised his eyes. "James, hello?"

He took his eyes off her and looked at Michael, "Sorry, sorry." 

"I do believe you've forgotten we are indeed married." 

James sighed, "I know, sorry, I'm just, so..."

"You're so... what?"

"I haven't had sex in a very long time, my dear friend. I mean, husband."

Michael gave him a look, "We had sex two nights ago. It hasn't been that long, you just can't remember." 

James shrugged, "I guess you're right. But it is a blessing feeling like it's always the first time with you." 

"I suppose. The whole virgin appeal never reached me, to be quite honest. And anyways, you always think it is the first time."

James smirked, "Exactly what I mean. But it does suck not being able to remember why I can't walk in the morning." 

Michael blushed, "Please.. James.." 

James cupped Michael's face with his hands, "You're so bloody attractive, how did I get so lucky?"

Michael's blush deepened, "Please. This is a family restaurant." 

James laughed, "Is not. Haven't seen one family. It's all mistresses and cheating husbands and attractive gay men." 

Michael was beginning to wish they'd gotten a booth. Or, more accurately, that this place even had booths. 

James stared at him lovingly, "I wish we could fuck on this table."

Michael choked on his water and it was dripping down his chin. He could feel James' eyes staring, wanting to be that water. It was terribly erotic. 

"Here we go, two steaks and two glasses of our finest wine," The waitress broke the tension between them as she set down the plates and glasses. Michael thanked her and she was gone. If they hadn't just gotten their food, Michael was sure they would be fucking somewhere. Anywhere. On the damn table, like James suggested. He was getting desperate.

James started to eat, completely nonchalant about what he had just been doing to Michael. Making him crave it. He smirked to himself. 

It took about 10 minutes for them to finish. It definitely helped they hadn't eaten much all day. But they also needed to get out of there as soon as possible. It was a long drive home.

\-----------------------

"I must ask, why did we go out to eat? The only thing I wanted wasn't even on the menu," James voice was husky and it was attempting to pull his tie off. It looked more like he was trying to strangle himself. 

"And what did you want?" Michael murmured as he helped the other man with his tie. He licked at James' ear lobe as he dropped the tie on the floor. Longest damn dinner of their lives.

"G-rated version or my version?" 

"Yours. Always," Michael said against his neck as he gently kissed him there. 

"I want your cock." 

Michael's hips jerked forward into James' hip and James let out a gasp, "Dammit, Michael. Do it. Fucking do it." 

Michael would be the biggest liar if he said it wasn't very nice to always have James this needy whenever they had sex. It might be a bit wrong, to some people at least, but they weren't him and he was so glad he wasn't them.


	2. Chapter 2

James grabbed Michael's waist and pulled him closer. "You're drunk James, let go of me." 

"Am not. I'm just craving your body." 

Michael rolled his eyes, "Alright, that's enough. Time for bed." He attempted to lead James to the bed but his body went limp and he slipped from Michael's arms. 

"Good thing you're not too tall or that might have hurt," Michael chuckled. James hated when he picked on him for his size so he was hoping it would make the other man mad and he'd go to bed already. 

James grunted, rubbing his head. "My fuckin' head hurts now. You fuckin' asshole." 

"You didn't even hit your head." 

James made a noise and stood up. He started stripping, apparently trying to be quick about it but his drunkenness made it difficult to focus. Michael just watched, smiling. It was cute of him to look so serious while ripping his shirt and his pants. James probably wouldn't remember any of this though, so Michael would be blamed. 

"Not sure if you've forgotten, but you have never slept in the nude, James."

James was indeed nude. Michael wasn't sure when he'd managed to shed his pants and underwear. He swayed his hips and laughed, "Michael! This is incredible!" 

Michael was beginning to blush. Michael was furiously blushing by the time James was dancing. 

"That's very nice, my dear. But it's so late and I'm exhausted," He said softly before faking a yawn. He was tired but it's not like he could time when he yawned.

James shrugged, "And? I'm taking your hints as you aren't in the mood for sex so let me have my fun." 

"If you're going to dance, please go into the other room. I'd like to get some sleep now." 

James stuck his tongue out at him, "Lucky for you, I've just decided to take a shower." 

Michael swore to himself it was the last time James would be drinking so much so late at night. And the last time he was the designated driver. 

\-------------------------

"Michael? Who the fuck is Michael?" James screamed into the telephone. He had made it out to the living room because he was woken up by the terrible ringing of whoever felt the need to call. 

"This is Michael Fassbender's husband, is it not? Do I have the wrong number?" The person on the other line was confused but tried to reason with the man who was yelling at them. 

Next thing he knew, Michael was being shaken by James in an attempt to get a grip on reality. Not a great way to wake up, if he had to be honest.

"What is it? I'm guessing it's pretty fucking early in the morning to be waking me up, James." 

"Who are you?" James was shaking, sweating. 

"What happened? Okay. I'm Michael. You're James. We're married." 

Michael tried to rub his arm but James pulled away. "There's some idiot on the phone trying to get you," He mumbled before he went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Michael rushed over, "Yes? Hello?" 

"Michael, is it? I hope you're still not the one who was yelling at me a moment ago." 

Michael shook his head, "No, no. I'm Michael. That was James. I... uh... Who is this?"

The phone clicked and Michael raised his eyebrows. 

"Who was that, James?" 

"I don't bloody know!" 

He was going to confront James before he heard the bathroom door lock and the shower turn on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is my child. I love writing it so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later, the shower turned off and James emerged in a towel that barely covered his privates. 

"James, what the hell?" Michael said as he came into the room once again. He'd been eating because well, what else was he going to do while James was taking a shower?

James blushed, "What? It's the towel, isn't it? I'm sorry." 

Michael shook his head, "No, I'm not talking about the stupid towel." 

James crossed his arms, "What is it then?" 

Michael sat down on the bed and motioned for James to join him. "Who was that on the phone?"

James started laughing, "Like I fucking know! I barely remember. Does it matter?" 

Michael stared, face tightening. "Yes it does fucking matter." 

The other man looked over at his husband and his face fell. He looked ahead of him and tried to... not make it worse. 

"I don't know who it was, okay?" 

"I'm trying to believe you but I don't know, James." 

"You are seriously... fucking... upset over some phone call that was probably nothing?" 

"Yes, because I hate when you get like that. Like everything's a fucking joke. It's not. It's never a fucking joke."

James sighed, "I'm sorry, alright? I don't want to argue about this." 

"It's too late for that, James."

\--------------------------

"Hmm, Michael," James sighed as he rubbed himself against Michael's body. Michael was awake, James was not. Michael was not horny but apparently James was.

Michael tried to move away, only to have James wrap himself around him. It was getting weird and Michael wasn't enjoying this.

"James, get up, James, c'mon," He whispered as he tried to shove the other man away. 

"Fuck...off," James mumbled as he embraced Michael even more. 

Michael rolled his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. James smiled, knowing he'd won. 

\--------------------------

"It's like living with a bloody child!" 

"Bullshit, I am much more exciting than a pathetic child." 

"Not the point, James." 

"Exactly the point, actually." 

Michael sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You know, I try so hard with you and I get nowhere every god damn time." 

"Then why do you bother? Hmm? I didn't ask you to, Michael."

"Don't tempt me." 

"What? To leave me? Go ahead! Go right ahead!" 

Michael rolled his eyes, "Just... be quiet. You don't know what you're saying." 

"Please.... for the love of fucking fuck, stop telling me I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm not dumb. Memory problems do not equal fucking idiot." 

Michael started rubbing the other man's arm, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just.. I don't know." 

James sighed, "I wish you would realize what you're saying to me. I wish you could try to understand what I am going through. For once."

Michael could feel tears about to fall so he looked behind James. 

James started to stroke his chin and positioned his head in front of his own, "I love you, okay? Forever and always."

"That's so fucking cheesy, James.." 

James smiled and kissed Michael. They pulled away and James felt himself relax in the other man's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really turning out to be just.... different scenes and phases of their lives together and what happens. But it is in order... kind of. I don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will continue. If it is enjoyed as much as I enjoyed creating it, maybe :)


End file.
